1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to (i) an image viewing device constructed such that the user places it on his head and observes an image by looking inside a frame unit through viewing windows, (ii) an operation unit used with said image viewing device, (iii) accessories used with said image viewing device, and (iv) a facility in which said device and accessories are used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, image viewing devices of the type described above are equipped with a closed frame unit, an image display unit inside said frame unit, viewing windows through which the user can observe the image display unit, and a mounting member (band, etc.) by which it may be mounted onto the user's head. This type of image viewing device is mounted on the user's head so that the viewing windows are aligned with the user's eyes, such that by looking inside the frame unit through the viewing windows, a video image, television broadcast image or game image may be observed. When this image viewing device is used, the user may concentrate on the image and obtain a feeling of realism as if he himself were inside the image.
However, on the other hand, when the user uses the image viewing device, the user can look only inside the frame unit, and so, for example, it is difficult to use an operation unit, such as a remote control unit, to operate this image viewing device. It is also difficult to drink beverages or eat snacks when viewing an image using this device.
Though it is naturally possible to use a remote control unit or eat and drink if the image viewing device is removed, the image can no longer be seen for the period of time that the device is removed, and the feeling of realism is lost. While it is possible for the frame unit to be formed of a light-permeable material so that the area outside the frame unit may be seen, in such a case, because outside light enters the frame unit, the exterior background overlaps onto the image, making it difficult to see, and the feeling of realism regarding the image is destroyed.
As described above, the problem has existed that it is difficult to allow the user to see the area outside the frame unit without destroying the feeling of realism regarding the image.